To the Days of Auld Lang Syne
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Naruto hosts a New Year’s Eve party with plenty of drinking and bitter rivalries. Who will end up with the host? And who will have the bigger hangover? Sasuke/Naruto yaoi with lemon for the New Year!


**Title**: To the Days of Auld Lang Syne

**Rating**: M for drunken people, alcohol, drinking games, and sex. All of the good stuff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any product endorsement mentioned in the following story. But if I did, I'd be pretty damn rich and I would have already bought an island in the Caribbean.

**Description**: Naruto hosts a New Year's Eve party with plenty of drinking and bitter rivalries. Who will end up with the host? Will Sasuke win? Or will it be Sai? And who will have the bigger hangover?

**Author's Note**: _I'm in a crazy hyper mood. I just helped my best friend get back at her dick step-father and retard mother. That left me happy inside, so I will write this. Warning, this comes from the mind of too much Red Bull. Enjoy. _**A/N for the A/N**: I wrote this story two years ago and I just found it while sifting through a folder. Sorry if it's terrible but I cannot figure out why I did not post this two years ago. Oh well, enjoy!

**Playlist**: anything that reminds you of a party. I suggest Paralyzer by Finger Eleven and anything by Ultraviolet. And being a New Years fic, Auld Lang Syne of course.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Twelve minutes to midnight and Sasuke found himself staring at a drunken Naruto. How did he get here? Rewind to several hours prior…

"PLEASE" begged Naruto, "please come tonight."

Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry but no. The last time I attended one of your parties, I ended up walking home with beer down my pants and half of a cheesecake in my hair."

"Please come," Naruto continued to beg as he followed Sasuke to the front door of the apartment.

Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to come to his New Years Eve party that night. Already his apartment kitchen was stuffed with booze and party food. And more booze. The living room was decorated, thanks to Sakura and Ino, with streamers, banners, and party boy music. Everyone Naruto invited was coming to celebrate the New Year, with the exception of Sasuke so far.

"It will be great!" said Naruto desperately to Sasuke who was putting on his coat.

Sasuke shook his head again. "Sorry Naruto," said Sasuke, "but the idea of a drunken Kiba throwing beer-filled water balloons at me isn't my idea of fun. Have fun tonight and Happy New Year." He stepped out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"But everyone will be there! Shikamaru and Hinata and Lee and Sai and…"

Sasuke stopped dead. Sai? SAI?! Sasuke eye twitched at the idea of that guy. An image rolled into Sasuke's mind as Naruto babbled behind him. Sai was dressed as a party boy, in a silver thong, dancing around a drunken Naruto. Sasuke twitched again. It was common knowledge that Naruto could not control himself while inebriated. And Sai would LOVE to take advantage of that, especially without Sasuke to watch over the blonde.

Sasuke did an abrupt turnabout, facing babbling Naruto. Naruto stopped talking.

"All right then Naruto," he stated, "I'll go. But nothing better end up in my hair."

Naruto looked so overjoyed he could cry. "YES! Yes Sasuke!" he cried jumping up and down, "I promise nothing bad will happen to you! Who knows, it could be the best night of your life!" Naruto continued cheering.

Sasuke smirked. The only thing that could make the night unexceptionally great was if Sai were to announce he was leaving the country.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Eight that night and Kiba was the first to arrive. Or course, where there was booze, there was Kiba.

"Happy New Year!" he cried as he waltzed through the doorway, carrying a bottle of Everclear. "I'm ready for drinking games!"

Soon more guests began to arrive, most bringing more booze. Their excuse? "In case you run out."

Within an hour into the party, most of its members were buzzed. Kiba was growing impatient; he wanted to start drinking games.

"C'mon Naruto, let's just start already. Face it, he ain't coming," said Kiba gulping his lost count beer.

Naruto shook his head. "We have to wait for-"

He was cut off by the doorbell. Finally, Sasuke had arrived.

Kiba gave a loud, drunken whoop. "Finally that bastard is here. Now the drinking games!" He left Naruto standing and ran to answer Naruto's door.

Naruto sighed. He was slightly annoyed Sasuke was late by a whole hour, but grateful he even came at all. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself more spiked punch.

"You know Naruto," said a voice behind him, "It was very rude of him to arrive late to your party." Sai appeared next to Naruto, also pouring another glass.

Naruto just laughed. "I'm sure he has a good reason," said Naruto with a grin.

Sai smirked. "You know Naruto," he purred, "what kind of friend is he, to arrive late to your beloved party." Then Sai smirked seductively. He got closer to Naruto. "I would never do that to you," Closer. "It would never cross my mind-"

Sasuke cleared his throat. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen, with a bottle of vodka. "Sorry I'm late. I had to go to several different stores to find this," he said holding up the bottle.

Naruto moved away from Sai and grinned at Sasuke. "It's alright Sasuke, and thanks for the gift! Come join everyone!" Naruto put the bottle down on the counter and walked out into the living room area. Sasuke was left there with Sai. They glared daggers at each other.

"Exactly what were you trying to move?" Sasuke interrogated.

"Why were you late?" Sai replied with vengeance.

"I asked you first," stated Sasuke.

"At least I care about Naruto and his party to be here on time," Sai said with a winning smirk.

Sasuke was about to grab the bowl of chips and slam it on that bastard's head, but Hinata popped into the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" she asked, "Naruto is looking for you."

Sasuke gave another glare, and then followed the girl out into the living room. Sai, feeling victorious, smirked and followed out of the kitchen.

Kiba whooped as Sakura and Ino set up for their first drinking game. It was a form of music chairs involving shots of liquor. Sasuke sat back and watched as drunken party guests revolved around chairs to scramble to them when the music cut off. Of course the one left chair-less was out. So to make things interesting, the remaining players took a shot of liquor each turn. As the chair amount shrank, people began bumping into each other, falling over, or like Kiba knocking over two chairs attempting to sit down. Finally, in a surprise turn of events, Shino was named winner. While cheering and congratulating Shino, Naruto snuck to his bedroom to get his prize, which Sai followed. So Sasuke, just wanting to make sure Naruto found his gift all right, also followed Naruto.

"Sai, which one should I give?" asked Naruto, pointing out the various bottles of liquor, all of which had been wrapped with a shiny red bow.

Sai smirked. "Give him this," Sai reached around Naruto to grab a bottle, seductively putting his arm around Naruto's waist, "one here, I think he will like it."

Naruto grabbed the bottle from Sai, oblivious to the arm around his waist. "You're right, I think he will," said Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke could not take it. He left his hiding spot and made up a story. "Naruto, they are starting the next game," said Sasuke, silently praying they were.

"Ok I'm coming!" said Naruto leaving Sai to follow Sasuke out of the room. Sasuke turned around to look at Sai and stuck his tongue out at him. Sai gave him an evil glare.

Sure enough, Sakura and Ino had a table set up with many tins of pie. Sakura set down the last pie as she noticed Naruto reenter the room.

"Oh good, you're back for the pie eating contest!" she exclaimed as Naruto took a seat in front of the table. He was joined at the table by Kiba, Lee, and of course, Chouji. Chouji glared daggers at the others who threatened to try to beat his title.

"I've been training all year, you ain't beating me this time!" taunted Kiba from one end of the table.

"Just try, just try and beat me Kiba!" retorted Chouji.

Ino cleared her throat. "Alright you have three minutes to eat as much pie as possible! Winner gets a prize and Tums! Ha ha, just kidding. Ready, steady, GO!"

It was as though someone set loose wild animals. Pie bits flew by, causing people to duck out of the way. Soon the game came to a standoff between Kiba and Chouji. Within moments the game ended with Kiba falling over in his chair and Chouji standing up victorious, arms raised.

Ino clapped, "Awesome our winner is Chouji! No surprise there."

Naruto, still laughing, left to retrieve Chouji's prize from his bedroom. Sai followed, and of course, Sasuke crept along.

"So Naruto, have you given any thought to your New Year's resolution?" Sai asked, startling Naruto.

"Sai you scared me!" Naruto laughed it off, holding the bottle. "No not yet but its going to be a good one when I do come up with it!"

"Well," said Sai, evil seductive smirk and all, "When you do let me know and I'll tell you mine. Actually I'll just tell you now."

He moved closer to Naruto again, still sporting that evil seductive smirk. Once again Sasuke had to put a stop to the nonsense.

"Um, Naruto," he struggled for an excuse this time, "Um, Coke for Jack and Coke, you have that right?"

Naruto looked puzzled. "Yes I think it's in the fridge, didn't you see it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently not."

Naruto grinned. "That's all right, I'll pour you a cup!" With that, he left his bedroom.

Sasuke and Sai locked glares. "I see what you are doing, Uchiha. You are messing with something that is not your business." Sai hissed.

"Naruto's well-being is my business. You need to be put on a leash," Sasuke snapped back.

Their glaring session ended when the sound of Britney Spears blasted through the apartment. And somehow over that sound they could hear Naruto singing to Toxic. Sasuke gave one last glare, and then returned to the living room to keep the police from being called.

Back inside the living room, Sasuke found an interesting sight. A stripper pole from who knows where was now place in the middle of the living room with Naruto, Sakura, and Ino dancing around it to Britney Spears. Kiba and Chouji were cheering on Lee drinking the rest out of a bottle of vodka. Neji, TenTen, and even Hinata were now roused in a game of strip poker. Shikamaru just dozed in the corner, already passed out.

Sasuke just stood in the entrance way to the living room, trying to take in all of commotion. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sai smirking and approaching Naruto. Sasuke had to think fast but what? Then he thought of a plan. Sasuke ran into the kitchen and grabbed the entire roll of aluminum foil. He shoved it in the microwave and ran out of the kitchen.

Just as Sai was going to grab Naruto's hips from behind, the sounds of popping filled the apartment. Naruto stumbled into the kitchen, leaving a disappointed Sai behind. Sasuke entered the kitchen after Naruto who was pulling the foil out of the microwave.

"Sasuke, who would do something like this?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke held back his smirk. "Probably someone mean. You know I saw Sai leave the kitchen before this happened."

Naruto's eyes got big. "You know that would be so mean if he did! What a jerk…"

Naruto trailed off. He just stood staring into nothingness. Sasuke waved his hands in front of Naruto until he snapped out of it. Naruto just stared at Sasuke. "What were we discussing?" he asked.

"Naruto, you have had way too much to drink," said Sasuke. Naruto, however, did not agree.

"No I can keep going, I know my limit!" With that, Naruto picked up another bottle and pour himself gin.

Sasuke no longer wanted to argue. He just wanted the New Year to come already so Sai could go home. Then Sasuke would be able to relax that Naruto was not going to get raped. He left the crazy of the party to ponder out on the balcony. The world outside was quiet, as most were celebrating the New Years indoors somewhere. He wondered how much time they had until the next year rolled around when the door to the balcony opened and he was no longer alone.

A bottle of gin got placed next to him on the railing. "Sasuke, why are you out here?" Naruto asked in slurred speech.

"How much longer until midnight?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the question.

"Twelve minutes," Naruto said, taking a straight shot. He tried to put the bottle back on the railing, but in his drunken state he accidentally dropped it over the railing and to the street below.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was very drunk. The next morning he would be feeling it terribly. And Sasuke knew who would jump at the chance to take care of Naruto. No, it would be best if Sasuke were to take care of him.

"Naruto, you are really drunk. I'm staying here tonight to make sure you will make it to a bed," stated Sasuke.

Naruto stumbled to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Thanks, suke, I preciate it!" Naruto slurred.

A silence fell between them. Or perhaps Naruto passed out? Sasuke looked at Naruto to make sure. When they held eye contact, Naruto giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you make a resolution?" Naruto slurred.

Sasuke shook his head. "No why bother?"

Naruto giggled again. "I made a resolution, it's to…." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke gave a slight smile. "Idiot," he whispered.

Then Naruto stumbled again and nearly fell. Sasuke rushed over to help his friend stand. He held Naruto steady while Naruto grasped onto Sasuke's arms. "My resolution is to…" Naruto began again.

"TEN!"

Sasuke, still holding Naruto, turned to the glass door. Inside the whole party was gathered in the center of the living room, glasses held to the air to celebrate the New Year.

"It's almost time Naruto," said Sasuke, still keeping his drunk friend from falling over. Naruto giggled again. "Yes it is. Actually know what I want?" he asked.

"FIVE"

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"TWO"

"You"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The sound of champagne bottles popping open intermingled with drunk Auld Lang Syne and cheers. But Sasuke did not hear the celebration inside. Instead he found himself consumed with the shock of perfect lips being pressed to his own. Although he was shocked, rather than pulling away he wrapped his arms around the person and deepened their kiss. He peeked open his eyes slightly to catch an angry glare from the other side of the glass door. Correction, those eyes held nothing less than loathing. Sai turned his back to the kissing couple to disappear among the celebrating partygoers.

When lack of air became a problem, they separated their lips. Sasuke still held Naruto, both panting while blushing. Naruto smiled genuinely and whispered, "Happy New Year," With that, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him again.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"Thanks for coming, make sure he gets to an actual bed," Sasuke said to Shino who was half-carrying Kiba. He shut the door behind them and turned back into the apartment. The place was nothing less than a disaster area. Empty alcohol bottles and food crumbs littered the floors of the apartment. All available table space had paper plates and cups piled. A passed out Shikamaru still slept in a corner. But a now asleep Sai took up the couch. He wanted to be the last person to leave but ended up falling asleep.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen to find Naruto drinking the remains of a red cup. He took the cup from Naruto and dumped the little left into the sink.

"What was that for?" Naruto complained.

"You've had too much already," replied Sasuke.

Naruto took a step closer and tripped over his own feet. Sasuke reached out and caught Naruto to prevent him from falling to the floor. "See what I mean?" said Sasuke.

Naruto just stared at him trying to focus. Then he pulled himself up to face level and kissed Sasuke again. However since he was so drunk, he lost his balance and sent both of them to the floor.

Sasuke pulled them both up. "You are drunk, let's get you to a bed. Come on Naruto its two in the morning."

He pulled Naruto into the living room where Naruto made him stop. "Should we wake them up?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the two sleeping guests. Sai was almost falling off the couch but still holding onto a bottle of rum. Shikamaru lay curled up in an armchair and drooling. The sight was rather humorous and he was glad Sakura took a picture of the sleeping Shikamaru before he left.

"They will be fine, let me get you to your bed," said Sasuke who pulled Naruto along.

He pulled Naruto into his bedroom, and pushed him gently onto the bed. He turned to leave when Naruto pulled on his arm. Sasuke turned back around.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Where is my good night hug?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips. He leaned down to welcome Naruto's embrace when he found himself being pulled down onto the bed with Naruto. He was about to say something when Naruto raised his head and kissed him. Sasuke was shocked again for the second time that night and pulled away. Naruto whined.

"No Naruto you are drunk and this would not be right," sighed Sasuke.

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, please stay with me tonight."

Dammit he was willing! But he was so drunk! Sasuke had never found himself in such a dilemma.

Except for when he had to choose between the red BMW or the black Porsche. He found that to be a very important decision.

"Naruto, it just wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you," said Sasuke getting up out of the bed. He had turned around again to head to the door when he was tackled from behind and forced onto the bed. Naruto held down Sasuke as he kissed him once again. Sasuke struggled to move but Naruto held him down tightly. Finally Sasuke just gave up and refused to do anything back. Naruto would not have any of it. So he did what any person in his willing position would do: he got up off of Sasuke and just stripped naked.

"Naruto if you think that is going to work…" he was cut off by a very naked Naruto tackling him back down to the bed. He forced his hips against Sasuke and grounded down on them. Naruto smirked as he could feel the hardness underneath growing. He ran his hands down Sasuke's chest and slipped them underneath of his shirt. Still smirking, he leaned his head downward and softly kissed Sasuke.

This time Sasuke did not fight back. He knew it would do him no good and just hoped he would not regret their actions in the morning. He gripped his hands on Naruto's hips and flipped them over. He got up off of Naruto, who cried out at the loss.

"Shush," Sasuke whispered, putting a finger on Naruto's lips. He removed his own clothes and climbed back on top of Naruto. This time he was the one grinding his hips against Naruto, sucking on his neck. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back while making all sorts of noises. Sasuke knew what Naruto wanted.

"Naruto, you are an idiot," Sasuke whispered as he put a few fingers into his mouth. After sucking for a few moments, he pushed one finger into Naruto. Naruto arched back into the finger, trying to feel all he could. After poking around and making room, he added a second finger to join in the mix.

After the adding of the second finger, Naruto began to get impatient. He just wanted as much of Sasuke as possible, now was that too much to ask? And he wanted him soon because he knew the alcohol rushing in his veins was making him incredibly tired.

"Sasuke, just hurry up," Naruto begged.

"All right then, this is what you want," said Sasuke, getting up off of Naruto. He turned Naruto on his side and lifted one leg over his own shoulder.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke I know you wanted me since I invited you this morning."

Sasuke smirked, secret being found out. In a swift move he entered Naruto. Sasuke stopped to let Naruto adjust to him, all the while taking in the feeling of Naruto surrounding him. Sasuke could consider it a dream come true, but that would not be accomplished until his fantasy of Naruto stripping on that pole in the living room came true.

"Sasuke what are you waiting for?" complained Naruto and snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, then pulled out and pushed back in fast.

The bedroom could be considered fairly quiet, save for the noises of the bed hitting the wall, flesh slapping together, and of course the combined sounds of Sasuke and Naruto crying out. Naruto's arms flailed over the bed, having nothing to hold on to. Sasuke firmly kept a grip on Naruto's waist as he pounded into Naruto, completely ignoring the voice in his head screaming this was wrong.

Naruto threw his arms on Sasuke's shoulders in order to help Sasuke along. While shifting, Sasuke struck up against something that made Naruto lose his grip on Sasuke's shoulders and fall back onto the bed. Sasuke stopped then hit that spot again to see the reaction. Sure enough Naruto was sent into near convulsions. He smirked and continued hitting that spot making Naruto thrash around on the bed. After continuing this movement Sasuke could feel the intense fire within him building up. However it was different than all of those times he would beat off into a sock. He knew this would be so much better and sure enough, the feeling was indescribable.

He continued to thrust through his release while grabbing Naruto to have him release also. Within moments, Naruto also released into Sasuke's hand and their stomachs.

After calming down, Sasuke laid down next to Naruto on the bed, spooning into his back. He kissed the back of Naruto's neck and whispered to a falling asleep Naruto, "Happy New Year."

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Sai woke up from colliding into the floor. He looked up and realized he had fallen off of the couch. Then again this couch was not his couch. As a matter of fact, he could not remember returning home. He refocused on his surroundings and realized he was still at Naruto's apartment. He got up off the floor and found the time.

The clock on the stove in the kitchen read 4:12. His neck was killing him, a result of falling asleep awkwardly on the armrest. Sai walked back into the living room. Everything was quiet. The floor was still littered with food. Cups took up every spot. Shikamaru still dozed in the corner.

Then Sai came to a realization: Sasuke was no longer here! He grinned and crept over to the bedroom, barely able to contain his excitement to have Naruto wake up next to him. He took one look into the bedroom and sure enough, he did lie down. Sai's head hit the floor first when he fainted.

Sasuke startled awake, then looked around. When he saw nothing, he laid back down, snuggling deeper into his sleeping Naruto.

* * *

**End. **

Thanks for reading! Happy New Year everyone!

~Dante


End file.
